in love with my dream
by Lollilou12
Summary: A dream x oc story (alice and the human sacrifice)
1. Chapter 1

Leah's p.o.v

i was playing John cartons avatar when my mom called to me "Leah,time for bed!" "Ok mom!" I called back.

i turned off the game,got ready for bed then got into bed and closed my eyes.

dreams p.o.v

"#sigh# where am I going to find another alice?" I asked myself miserably.

Then from the corner of my eye(my eyes are covered by my hair),I saw a beautiful young girl sleeping.

i smirked "heh there's the next alice" I said,but I felt myself blushing.

Leah's p.o.v

i opened my eyes,I was in a completely white room. "W-wha- where am I?" I asked myself.

"hello there" a cute voice said to me,I turned around.

and saw a little boy with black hair covering his eyes and white clothes,

the sleeves looked too big for him as they where over his hands. In other words, .CUTE.

"H-hi,w-where am I?" I asked him shakily,"huh? Your inside your dream" he said as if it was obvious.

"W-well,what's y-your name?" I stuttered. "Awwww Leah's scared!" He laughed "I'm not!" I said angrily.

"well,why are you tripping over you own words?" He asked "um I-"

I was cut off by him hugging me."by the way,my names dream" he whispered into my ear with that cute voice.

"You need to come into your world" he said as we suddenly where in a town. "Huh?!" I said scared again.

"shhh,hush I'll protect you leah" he soothed. I calmed down,and he unwrapped his arms from me.

"is this in my mind?" I asked dream,he smiled cutely "yes it is leah,you are now and alice here"

he said which confused me "an...alice?" I asked "yes an alice,so..."

dream then kissed my cheek "...do your best leah"I was blushing intensely.

and dream being a dream he disappeared. "He was so adorable" I whispered to myself.

Then a thought struck me,I might just be in love with my dream.

dreams p.o.v

I was blushing as I disappeared,why did I kiss her? I mean she's pretty and all.

with her brown eyes and hair and blue and red clothing. I blushed deeper if possible at the thought of her.

then I knew that I was in love with a human.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah's p.o.v

I started to wonder where I should go in this strange dream world,I settled on going to the forest and started walking towards it.

I suddenly felt a strange presence coming from the forest '_do I really want to go in there?' _I thought to myself warily _'well I need to know my surroundings so I should go in' _I thought and proceeded to walk into the strange forest.

dreams p.o.v

I could not stop thinking about Leah,I mean she's really nice and kind and all but why can't I not stop thinking about her? *sigh* life is confusing sometimes.

I saw Leah entering the forest where the first alice was,I was scared I teleported myself behind her "don't go that way! its dangerous!" I shouted at Leah.

she turned around and saw me "dream? What's wrong why are you so scared?" Leah asked me soothingly

"a very dangerous person lives there and will kill you if you get to a certain part in the forest!" I said scared as Leah started to stroke my cheek,I blushed

"it's ok dream whatever it is I can handle it" she said softly "there's no stopping you is there?" I deadpanned,leah shook her head

"well...ok then..." I said reluctantly and kissed her cheek before I teleported to the White room I blushed and lifted my hand to where Leah stroked it,I smiled softly,

I am definitely in love.

leah's p.o.v

i was flustered but happy,dream was so sweet and caring I stroked the cheek where he kissed me as I advanced deeper into the forest

I suddenly heard a twig snap behind me,I quickly turned on my heels and saw a sword hurtling towards me I ducked and caught sight of a young lady dressed in red with bloodstains all over her clothes.

"you will fall to my blade little kid!" She shouted I was absolutely terrified,she took one step closer then I ran as fast as I could away from her "GET BACK HERE!" She screamed.

I kept running until I came to a dead end with a rock alcove(a cliff) "I've got you now girl!" The woman shouted,I turned and saw her right behind me.

I snapped my eyes shut and waited for the end to come..."STOP!" I heard a familiar voice shout,I opened my eyes and saw the woman in a giant birds cage with dream standing near it.

"I can't let you do that,because you would be hurting my friend..." Dream said in a dangerous voice before turning to me with a concerned look.

"are you ok Leah,are you hurt?" He asked in that cute voice I knew and loved "yes I'm ok dream" I said "good,because I don't want anything to happen to my friend..." He whispered in a calming voice Before giggling.

dream leaned in closer to me and I instinctively leaned in as well,our lips where just inches away...before...

"ok,seriously I'm going to puke" the woman said from within her cage,making me and dream pull away and dream giggled "i'll see you later,Leah" he said cutely before disappearing.

#time skip to when Leah was out of the forest#

I blushed as I walked away from the forest,blushing at the memory when I almost kissed dream,I was definitely in love with dream.

(how's that for a second chapter,sorry that I've been away for a long time,I had no ideas)


End file.
